In a typical conventional surface finishing disc holder assembly, a surface finishing disc such as an abrasive disc is fixed to a holder by means of screws. Also known is a disc holder assembly in which, as shown in FIG. 3 of the drawing, a disc holder 30 and an abrasive disc 40 are detachably secured to each other by means of sheet fasteners 31 and 34 attached to the disc holder 30 and abrasive sheet 41, respectively. Examples of related devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,346,904, 3,522,681, 3,703,739 and 4,910,826. Sheet fasteners of the mating sheets of hook and loop fasteners such as that sold under the trade designation "Velcro" have been used as has been a sheet of pressure sensitive adhesive (psa) and a sheet to which it will adhere and permit easy removal.
Also known is a surface finishing disc holder assembly which employs bolts and nuts for securing an abrasive disc to the disc holder. Such a prior art disc holder assembly requires a tool for attaching and detaching the abrasive disc to and from the disc holder. The work of attaching and detaching the abrasive disc is quite laborious and time-consuming. On the other hand, the known disc holder assembly relying upon sheet fasteners alone suffers from a problem in that the center of the abrasive disc tends to be offset from the center of the disc holder or the abrasive disc comes off the disc holder during high-speed rotation due to inadequate attachment between the fastener sheets. Even though this type of disc holder assembly permits easy attaching and detaching of the abrasive disc, it does not provide an easy way to correctly center the abrasive disc with respect to the disc holder during the assembly.